


Little Competition

by AzaleaCrimson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TBA - Freeform, frat boy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaleaCrimson/pseuds/AzaleaCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine, any other rules?"</p><p>"1. Each time is worth one point, but you can only fuck someone three times.<br/>2. There must be proof of the act.<br/>3. It has to be from this time frame. Nothing before now, got it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think I got everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Competition

Today was lame. One of the lamest, most boring days Bokuto had been forced to deal with since he started his college life. A life that he had always felt would be full of partying and drinking and all that other crazy stuff that you would tell your kids about when they got in high school. He did not expect to be sitting on his couch on a Saturday afternoon watching cartoon marathons with a half gallon of orange soda in his hands.

Bokuto groaned. His fraternity membership was meant to cure this sickening boredom. Yes, Phi Alpha Chi was a awesome frat to be apart of. They were well respected and seen as celebrities around campus. Bokuto himself had become quite the icon in his two and a half years of attending school in Tokyo. He couldn't even leave his dorm without at least five so-called fans stopping him for a quick chat. He had to admit that it was a perk. Also, the parties after every game won by any sports team was host by them, the awesome people he had met through the frat, and not to mention the gorgeous girls who were willing to give Bokuto their all. 

Now that he thinks about it, everything about Phi Alpha Chi was a huge perk. Bokuto was simply complaining due to his current state of boredom. He groaned before taking a swig from the bottle of orange soda in his hand. 

"Alrighty, Bo," he heard his roommate call from down the hallway. Bokuto quickly turned around to see his dark haired friend entering the living room, with a few textbooks in his hands. "I am officially bored as fuck." Kuroo sat on the arm of the couch with a loud sigh.

"Welcome to the bored on a Saturday club," Bokuto declared before sitting up and grabbing the tv remote. They both stay in silence for the longest amount of time. Nothing but the sounds of sighs and the tv were heard. 

"Bo," Kuroo said suddenly. "When was the last time you got laid? By literally anyone."

"Oh, haha," Bokuto said as he tried to think back on the last time he had someone in his bed. God it had to be over two years ago when he was really pushing his membership into the his frat and hooked up with a random chick, but he couldn't tell Kuroo that. Now Kuroo was his bro but he wouldn't mind laughing his ass off at the lack of ass Bokuto had gotten. "The last time was about a week ago for your information."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!!" Bokuto slapped Kuroo's arm as he began to laugh loudly at him. Kuroo could see right through his lie. Guess that's just the price he'll have to pay for having such a good bro. "What about you man? How long has it been?"

"Year. Shit, maybe even two" Kuroo laughed. "But I'm like this by choice. I could have anyone I wanted. You on the other hand-"

"Shut up!! Chicks dig me," Bokuto yelled.

"Girls really like the whole woodland creature thing you got going on?" Kuroo asked, carding his fingers through Bokuto's multicolored hair. 

"Yep, they call it ombre," Bokuto exclaimed proudly, leaning into Kuroo's touch. "You're just jealous that no one likes bedhead."

"Excuse you!!" Kuroo yelled, pulling gently on Bokuto's locks. "Chicks eat the whole bad boy look up."

"They aren't the only one," Bokuto said, pushing Kuroo's bangs out of his face. He gives him his signature smile before blowing him a kiss.

"Gross," Kuroo laughed, pushing him back playfully. "That's probably why you can't get laid. You're so lame and corny."

"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"I could get laid twice as much as you could in a month."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!!" Then there was silence again but this time, it made Bokuto uncomfortable. Normally, Kuroo would argue with him for a bit, but this time, he was silent. And it freaked Bokuto out. 

"Is that a challenge?" Kuroo asked after a while.  
"Kuroo-"

"Here's an idea," Kuroo said, pushing Bokuto over and sliding onto the couch beside him. Bokuto groaned. "Oh, come on. Don't you at least wanna hear me out, Bro?"

   Bokuto frowned before turning off the tv and turning to face Kuroo. He was greeted with a wonderful shit-eating grin that made his skin crawl. It was like a signal that Kuroo was clearly up to no good. 

"Fine. Lay it on me."

"Okay so how about we have a little competition?" Bokuto sat the remote down. He was at attention now. He loved competitions. Well, move so that he loved to win. It made him feel....better in a way. Better about himself that is. When he was winning, no one laughed at him but with him. And that made him so happy growing up. So happy, that his love for winning just stuck. 

"I'm listening."

"Okay so what if we had a competition to see who could get laid more?" Kuroo asked. "Since you just know people like you better than me."

"I don't know man," Bokuto said, reaching for the tv remote again. "That seems a little-"

"Repetitive?"  
"Bingo."  
"It's only repetitive if you have it back to back." Kuroo grabbed the remote from Bokuto's hands. "How about we do it for, eh three months?"

"Three Months?" Bokuto whined. That was a little too long for his taste. He'd quickly lose interest in their little game. "That's sooooooo long from now thought."

"Unless you wanna have sex everyday, that's the only option bro."  
"Fine, any other rules?

"1. Each time is worth one point, but you can only fuck someone three times.  
2\. There must be proof of the act.  
3\. It has to be from this time frame. Nothing before now, got it?"

"Yeah, I think I got everything," Bokuto said. "When is it over again?"

"How about right before the week of finals?"

"That perfect. Two victories in one week," Bokuto said, snatching the remote away from Kuroo and turning on the tv. This was gonna be a piece of cake. Bokuto was gonna wipe the floor with Kuroo and then laugh in his face. Kuroo smiled before standing and walking towards the front door. "Woah, woah, where are you going?"

"I'm off to the gym to get my first point so I can win," Kuroo said before waving and walking out the door. Bokuto quickly hopped up and ran after him. This was a battle he refused to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> x-hajime-hayware-x.tumblr.com


End file.
